keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie's Plan For Easter
Jackie's Plan For Easter is the 3rd episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 2. It's also the 1st 100-minute episode of this season. Synopsis Jackie deals with her Russian friends and black friends for a 3-hour play date since she's planning an idea for Easter. Plot The episode starts where Jackie is dancing to Imagine Dragons' "Thunder" with her little Russian friends, Kira and Roda. They were having a dance party. Keira goes inside Jackie's House and thought that it was a disco party in here. Jackie is having a dance and pizza party with her friends, and Melissa just ordered a party size from Pat's Pizzeria. Keira walks to her and a Russian speaking woman. Her name is Rimma. She teaches Russian classes and speaks Russian, but briefly speaks English. After the Imagine Dragons song, Ephesians changed the song to Imagine Dragons' "Believer". Jackie, Kira and Roda don't like that song and Jackie changed to "Thunder" they sang and dance to. As soon as the 2 party size pizza boxes arrive, Keira opens the door for the delivery boy. "$11,00?" asked the delivery boy, as Melissa hands the boxes and thanked him. After the delivery guy left, all of Jackie's friends, including her chant for pizza as they run into the kitchen to eat pizza. Jackie talks with her friends while eating pizza. Melissa also serves white cups of water for the friends. After Jackie and her friends eat pizza and drink cups of water, Keira needs to change her shirt and get her iPad. Keira runs back to her house to ask her mother if she has a gray t-shirt for her wear. "No," said Michelle. "It has holes on it while I'm trying to dry it really hard into the dryer." Keira gets her gray t-shirt by herself. Michelle explains that the gray t-shirt Keira's wearing has holes and it's unavailable for her to wear it, but Keira likes that shirt. "Fine," repiled Michelle. "You can wear that shirt, but it has holes on it. You can't wear a shirt with holes on them." Keira then gets her iPad, but she and her mother helped putting the blue case on it so Keira won't drop it by accident. Keira thanked her mother as she leaves her house to go back to Jackie's House. When Keira runs back to Jackie's House with a poked t-shirt and a blue iPad, someone was in the red car and it was Sharon and her husband, Sam Sr. They called Keira "honey" as a stranger. "How are you doing, honey?" asked Sharon, and Keira is doing good. "Where did you both come from?" Keira asked to them. "We come from Altoona, Pennsylvania," repiled Sharon. "We pick up our granddaughter, Jackie every Tuesdays and Thursdays," said Sam Sr. Sharon asks Keira did she need anything. Keira doesn't want anything and she's fine. Sharon and Sam waves goodbye at Keira as Sam drives away. As Keira goes inside Jackie's House, Jackie was about to go Easter egg hunting with Keziah, Ephesians, and Keira and teams up with Kira and Roda. First, they get out some unpainted Easter eggs and original Easter eggs with Easter decorations. Jackie becomes the host, while Kira becomes the vice host in the Easter egg hunt at Jackie's backyard. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie's friends set up the Easter eggs and put them in a plastic Walmart bag. Kira announced that she, her sister, and her English friends will have the biggest Easter egg hunt ever. Before the first row, Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira all go inside until the egg hunt starts. "Druz'ya!" yelled Kira, speaking Russian. "The egg hunt is ready! Come outside!" Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira all go outside to hunt the eggs and after the first row, Kira asks Jackie did she find the last egg. "It's under those leaves," muttered Jackie. "NAYDI ETO!" yelled Kira, angrily, as Jackie finds the last egg under the leaves and she found it. After Jackie finds the last egg, she puts it in the bag. Now, it's time for the second row. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira began to hide eggs in certain spots. "The egg hunt is ready!" yelled Jackie. "Come and find them!" Kira runs outside, leaving Roda to eat her pizza inside. "Naydi vse yaytsa bystro!" announced Kira, as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira took her turn to hunt all the eggs. Ephesians began to count all the eggs he found. After the second row, Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira start to throw eggs all around Jackie's backyard and break them. "It's a shooting star!" exclaimed Jackie, noticing that the flying egg is a shooting star. "Guys! Stop throwing and breaking eggs!" cried Kira. "Stop throwing all the eggs!" Stop throwing the freakin' eggs!" Stop! Stop! STOP!" Kira was about to throw a temper tantrum. "V chem delo, Kira?" asked Rimma. "Jackie, Keziah, a takzhe Fushion me perestanet brosat' i razbivat' vse yaytsa!" cried Kira. Rimma explains that Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion will stop throwing eggs now. After the egg hunt at Jackie's backyard, Jackie sees Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen, realized that she will have more friends to play with. All of Jackie's friends greet Keziah and Fushion's cousins and baby cousins. Melissa helps Keira introduce to the cousins of Keziah and Fushion. Again, they are Nylah and Tashira, and the first babies to introduce are Carlucci and Cayooen. Jackie decides to go into the cat room to create a paint box, while her friends paint some eggs on the dining table. Carlucci and Cayooen play on Jackie's piano and get carried up by Keziah and briefly Fushion. After all the black kids come to play for a visit, Eleanor and Will arrive to pick up Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen from Jackie's House. After all Jackie's black friends left, now it's time to say goodbye to Jackie's Russian friends, Kira and Roda, and their mother, Rimma. "Backa," said Rimma, teaching the word "bye" to Keira. Jackie waves at Kira and Roda for goodbye as they and Rimma leave her house and get in the white car. After all of Jackie's friends left, Keira is still here by herself. Jackie starts to whine and Melissa imitates Jackie by whining like her. "Mommy," asked Jackie. "Can I just listen to music while I'm myself?" "No," repiled Melissa. "Your friends just left, you're not listening to music while they're gone." "Aw, I don't know what to do!" cried Jackie, as she collapsed and sings "I Don't Know What To Do", a original song. Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Ephesians Patterson *Keira Kiger *Kira *Roda *Rimma *Pat's Pizzeria Delivery Boy *Sharon Guida *Sam Guida Sr. *Bob *Jean *Nylah Patterson *Tashira Patterson *Carlucci Patterson *Cayooen Patterson *Eleanor Lawson (Cameo) *Will Lawson (Cameo) *Opal *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Songs *Thunder *Sister Location *Funtime Dance Floor *I Don't Know What To Do Trivia *This is the 3rd episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is also the 3rd episode Jackie cries and throws temper tantrums. The first was Jackie's Short-Living Play Date and the second was Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. *Jackie returned for Season 2 after being absent for 2 episodes. *I Don't Know What To Do is the song Jackie sang when all of her friends (except Keira) left and felt very bored. *Kira, Roda and their mother, Rimma speak English, but they only speak Russian because they're from Russia. *Jackie does a lot of Easter egg hunting in this episode. *All of Jackie's friends went to Keira's House to get the catfish out of the green cage and refuses to get a yellow fishing pole to catch fish, but it's near the end of the episode. *This episode introduces Keziah and Ephesians's baby cousins, Carlucci and Cayooen. *Keira's parents, Michelle and Craig were seen in this episode, but they're not credited in the cast. *Keziah and Ephesians went to Jackie's House 2 times in this episode. *Eleanor and Will don't appear in this episode, but they make cameo appearances and only ride their bikes at their house while they help Jackie get in a talk. *When Jackie cries and screams extremely loud over a bike injury and fell, the same audio was taken from Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. Category:Season 2 Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Spring Episodes Category:Easter Episodes Category:Temper Tantrum Episodes